


The Sun and The Moon

by cherryxxlarry



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, But maybe smut, Depressed Niall, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, I know I said mentioned smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinks.., M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Niall, Short Story, Slow Build, The Mon, The sun - Freeform, Threesome, Zayn and Liam and Niall, but don't like don't read, harry is the moon, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is the sun, mentioned smut, more like extreme lonliness, not really depression though, obviously, the stars, yay, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryxxlarry/pseuds/cherryxxlarry
Summary: Niall's been depressed his whole life. On his way to work one dull morning, he finds something that turns his whole life upside down.__________Zayniam and Larry.__________Larry is the Sun and Moon. They're very sappy and romantic. Well, Harry is. Or he tries to be. I'm a shit author.





	The Sun and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell am I doing starting a new story when I have two unfinished ones????
> 
> *deep sigh* I'm just done with myself. Anyway, I'm just posting fics here so I don't forget them. Like I've been saying, I've got lots of ideas. So, I'll just write the beginning and if I feel like I can continue with them, I will.
> 
> Please don't hate, saying I just post for the heck of it and don't continue them.

The Sun and The Moon (Short Story)

* * *

 

Niall held it in his hands, staring down at it.

It was a necklace; the clasp was silver, the chain was gold, and the pendant was similar to a pocket watch. Opened, an image of an elegant hourglass was in the center, surrounding it was an unidentifiable dark color with white dots that Niall assumed were stars. On the side of the pocket watch were the words  _ solis  _ and _ luna _ , engraved in fancy cursive. It was Latin, meaning Sun and Moon.

Memories flooded into his brain like a harsh current, quick and strong. It was of the three of them that eventually became five; laughing, singing, talking, hanging out. Having  _ fun _ . But Niall would’ve never had those memories if it wasn’t for them two. The two that fell into Niall’s life and refused to get up until he smiled, made friends, and actually enjoyed life. And they succeeded. They really did. Even when Niall told them it was practically impossible; too far along in his depression that he still denied despite acknowledging it.

And he knew why. Because they had what he lost.

Hope.

 

__________

 

 

Niall was walking down an alley, miserable and lonely, on his way to work. He managed to get a job at an antique shop, so at least he was doing something in his sad life. It was only when something shiny caught his eye and he stopped to look in that direction. A box, most likely for a birthday if the balloons were anything to go by, was on its side, tissue paper spilling out if along with the shiny object that caught Niall’s attention in the first place.

Walking over to it, the object turned out to be a necklace. A pocket watch apparently. It was pretty, an intricate design of a sun and moon was on the front and back, entwined with each other. Niall shrugged, pocketing the necklace. He didn’t know what he’d do with it but it was nice and he didn’t want to let it go. 

He got to work two minutes late. As he entered through the backdoor, he caught a glimpse of Patricia at the cashier, a bored expression on her face.

It’s not that Niall had a thing for her, but he had a thing for her. It was just a little, tiny crush. He couldn’t help it. She was absolutely gorgeous. And definitely out of Niall’s league. His dyed blonde hair and plain blue eyes were nothing compared to her curly blonde hair and light grey eyes. She was confident and outgoing and Niall was shy and antisocial. It wouldn’t work out, Niall was sure.

Patricia looked in his direction, and a grin spread across her face. “Hi Niall.”

Niall smiled shyly at her. “Hi Patty.” He was always a mess around her. He hung his coat on the racket, and walked over to her. “I can take over the cashier..” He said. “If you’d like..?”

She let out a sigh of relief. “Yes, please. I needed a smoke a few minutes ago.” She began to head for the backdoor, their arms brushing as they walked past each other in the narrow space behind the counter.

Minutes later, standing behind the cash register, Niall remembered about the pocket watch. Carefully pulling it out of his jean pocket, he looked at it. The small button to open it was slightly on the side, and Niall’s thumb moved to push down on it until Patricia came in, sighing out loud.

“Hey Niall, you won’t snitch if I happened to leave right now and come back two minutes before my shift ends, right?” She asked, already grabbing her coat and purse. At the hopeful look in her eyes, Niall sighed. He put the necklace away.

“No. I won’t.”

 

__________

 

Once in the safe walls of his flat, Niall pulled out the watch. He hadn’t opened  it for some reason, like he was waiting for the right time. Niall felt like he should open it now though so he did. As dumb as it sounds, he was hoping for something.. _ cool _ ..to happen. He even expected a genie to come out. Because that’s how pathetic Niall was.

“Stupid.” Niall muttered to himself, rolling his eyes at his expectations of a freaking  _ watch _ . Just then, a knock was heard at his door. He walked over, opening it without hesitation. Hopefully, it was some kind of killer or police officer, ready to arrest him. Anything was better than Niall’s life.

It wasn’t a killer or police officer, bummer, but it was two guys, both looking at him expectantly. The one on the left was tall, taller than Niall and the guy next to him, with long, curly, brown hair that reached his shoulders and green, emerald eyes that were trained on Niall. The on on the right was short,  _ barely  _ shorter than Niall, with short, brown hair that was in a messy fringe as if he was rushed. His blue eyes were bright and way better than Niall’s. They both had some kind of aura surrounding them, a mixture of silver and gold.

“Can I help you?” Niall asked when he realized they were all staring at each other for a moment. The expectant looks on their faces didn’t leave.

“Well.” The short one asked. “Aren’t you going to invite us in?” His accent was definitely somewhere along British, but from where exactly, Niall didn’t know. He  _ was  _ Irish after all.

“Louis.” The taller one scolded, his voice deeper and taking Niall by surprise. “He doesn’t know. Has it been so long you’ve forgotten your manners?” He then looked at Niall. “Hi Niall. Sorry ‘bout Louis. He can be..bold..at first. I’m Harry though.” Harry then grinned, dimples appearing out of what seemed like nowhere.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Sorry Niall. Don’t mind me. I’m Louis.”

Niall was shocked. “How do you guys know my name?” Maybe he  _ didn't  _ want to die. At least, not today. And not by two attractive guys.

Wait. _Attractive_?

“We know everything about you.” Louis answered as Harry looked around the hallway curiously.

“Everything?” Niall asked worriedly.

“Everything!” Louis confirmed, smiling happily, either not noticing Niall’s discomfort or ignoring it. “From when you were born to why you moved around constantly to why you hate school.”

“Let us in, please.” Harry pleaded. “We can explain everything. Promise.”

 

__________

 

Louis was just rambling, and Harry did nothing to stop it, just stared fondly at the brunette. “Can you summarize it all?” Niall asked, remembering all the wrong details. Landed on Earth. Saw a cat. Trash can. Sky. Blue. Green. Tea. 

Louis raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. “You’re sad. Or close to it. But you opened the pocket watch. So now me and Harry-” Louis starting explaining again.

“Harry and I.” Harry interrupted to correct him on his grammar.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. “-me and Harry are here to make you happy. Help you see the fun, good, whatever in life.”

“Right.” Niall said, not fully believing them. “And you’re the Moon and he’s the Sun?”

Louis scoffed. “Of course not.  _ I’m  _ the Sun. Harry’s the Moon.We’re in our human forms though.”

“Look.” Harry spoke for the first time since Niall let them in his flat. “I know you don’t believe us, so you’re just gonna have to trust us.”

Louis gave Niall a sad look. “Don’t worry. We’ll hang out in your living room while you sleep. We won’t do anything.”

“You’re staying here!?” Niall exclaimed, standing up. “Whoa- wait- look- you- you can’t stay. I don’t know you.”

“We’re the Sun and Moon though.” Louis said like it explained everything. 

“While that might mean shit to you guys, it means nothing to me. Are you high? Are you sick? Are you okay? Do you need a hospital?” Niall started rapidly asking questions, because he let  _ strangers  _ into his house and now they wanted to stay. 

“Please.” Louis begged. “Look, I won't do shit. Harry won’t do shit. Believe us when we say we’re here to help.” Louis looked around the flat. “Look, we can play Scrabble or something. Let’s hang out. You’ll be more at ease around us afterward.” Louis reached for the Scrabble and it flew out the shelf Niall had it on, flying to Louis' hands. 

“What the..” Okay, they differently weren’t _normal_ , Niall concluded. “Fine. Let’s play Scrabble.”

 

__________

 

“You’re cheating, Harry!” Louis announced for the fourth time that night. 

“You’re both cheating.” Niall said. The first words the pair got were Sun and Moon. _Ha, ha, ha_. At Louis accusation, Harry merely shrugged, a smirk on his lips letting them know all they needed to.

Louis yawned. “Shit, I'm tired.”

“The Sun is setting.” Harry informed him, his expression concerned. “Let’s go to sleep.” Sure enough, Niall looked out the window to see the sun, less than halfway, disappearing from view.

“No.” Louis protested, but he yawned again, fatigue evident in his face. “Niall wants to play Scrabble.”

“We can go to sleep.” Niall told Louis. He didn’t know why, but he was already comfortable with them. Of course, he wasn’t going to admit it to them. 

“But-” Louis began, but Harry cut him off. 

“Sleep, Louis.” Harry pulled him into his lap. “I’ll keep playing with Niall, yeah?” He kissed his cheek. “Goodnight Lou.” That seemed to be the final trick because Louis soon succumbed to slumber. The sun was officially down. The unexplainable aura of gold that seemed to surround him died down a little.

Niall was mostly shocked by the interactions. He didn’t know they were a thing. Can the sun and moon even  _ be  _ a thing? But yet again, it was kind of obvious with the fond stares and glances at each other.

“So..are you going to sleep as well or..?” 

Harry gave him an amused look. “I’m the Moon. I’m fully awake at night time.” He explained, and the faint aura of silver seemed to brighten. The night was obviously his time to shine.

Niall felt embarrassed asking, but also stupid. “Oh.” As Harry formed a word on the board, he asked, “Will you go to sleep during the day then?” 

Harry shook his head. “Not really. Maybe..fade? I don’t know how to explain it very well. But I’ll be awake, just not as powerful as I am in the night? There’s honestly no way to describe it.”

“But Louis, he sleeps during the night?”

“That’s different. The Moon is sometimes visible, even in the day. Unlike the Sun, where it completely disappears at night.”

Now, Niall understood. “Are you guys really here to help me? Like, my depression?” He already believed they were really the Sun and Moon. And they did say they here for a specific reason.

“Of course.” Harry nodded. “Maybe you were expecting angels, or powers, or a genie-” Niall blushed. “-from the pocket watch but you got us. It doesn’t seem like we’d be much help because one of us has to sleep, but I can assure you we’ve helped others like you.”

“ I’m not depressed.” Niall confessed, contradicting himself from earlier. “I’m just-” He couldn't seem to find the word to describe it.

“Lonely.” Harry finished for him and Niall nearly cried tears of joy.

 

__________

 

“You guys are dating right?” Niall couldn’t help himself. He expected Harry to glare at him or ignore him but instead Harry laid Louis on Niall’s bed, tucking him in the middle. Harry sat on the edge of the bed before speaking.

“You know how the moon only glows because it’s reflecting off the sun? Well, that’s me with him. He’s my sun, and I only shine because he’s there.” Harry confessed, a fond smile on his face as he fiddled with the silver ring on his ring finger.  Niall nearly died from the meaningful declaration of love. It was such a romantic thing to say. “Wow.” was all Niall said because it left him absolutely speechless. He yearned for a love like that.

“I know.” Harry said understandingly. “But it’s true. My love, my other half, my soulmate, my everything. He means so much to me. I don’t know what I’d do without him. He truly is the Sun.”

As Niall got in bed, he saw Harry lay behind Louis, immediately spooning him and getting comfortable. “Can you actually go to sleep or are you just joining us so you’re not the odd one out?” 

Harry chuckled softly. “I can’t sleep. Just short periods of rest. I usually roam the sky at this time, but I’ll rest a little with you guys here first. I’ll be back by morning, around the time Louis wakes up at which is 5.”

“Jesus, I have my own alarm.” Niall joked and Harry smiled.

“Goodnight Niall.”

“Goodnight Harry.”

All because of a pocket watch, Niall thought before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated. No rude or harsh criticism!! 
> 
> :)


End file.
